The Princess and The Knight
by Kroqgar
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has been accepted into Celestia's academy, Shining Armor has made it into the Canterlot Guard, and Cadance's duties grow every day. Having said goodbye to her little filly, Cadance knows that what comes next will only be harder.


**The Princess and The Knight  
**

******"**And then what happened?"****

**"**Then, the beautiful princess summoned all her magic, and blasted the diamond dogs back to their kingdom!" The older pony fussed about with the little foal's blankets, tucking them in here and there. The filly clutched her little doll tightly in her tiny hooves. "Equestria was safe again, and everypony lived happily ever after. The end."****

The small pony yawned. "Was the princess Princess Celestia?"****

A cheeky grin. "Maybe."****

Cadance and Twilight stifled their giggling, their muted amusement echoing down the stairs and through the empty lower level of the home. The little unicorn's parents were out for the evening, and Cadance had leaped at the opportunity to foalsit for the filly she considered a sister. Her horn briefly glowed and the lights dimmed, Twilight's star shaped nightlight glowing purple in the corner.****

**"**Cadance?"****

The alicorn started at the tone in the filly's voice. Turning, she saw Twilight's lip trembling, light sparkling in her watery eyes. "Am I ever going to see you again?"****

Cadance's gaze softened as she smiled broadly, Twilight's plaintive tone and puppydog eyes overpowering her. Swooping in, she wrapped both forehooves and wings around the smaller pony, feeling her clutch back just as tightly. Smarty Pants lay forgotten, a testament to the filly's distress.****

**"**Twilight, I don't care how many fancy academies you go to, you'll always be my little Sparkle. I'm sure I'll see you before too long. Don't forget, I know Princess Celestia as well." She pulled back and looked the crying filly in the eyes. Smiling, she said, "Besides, even the Princess will need a break from you eventually. Then I'll be your foalsitter again!" That earned a hiccoughing laugh from Twilight, a grin shining through her tears. Cadance could worry about the tear stains on her coat later.****

Though she put on a brave face for the filly, Cadance was heartbroken. While she knew she would still see Twilight from time to time, it wouldn't be anywhere near as often as she did now. She had her suspicions that Night Light and Twilight Velvet went out some nights just to give Cadance a reason to come over. She loved Twilight Sparkle, but it was for the filly's own good. "Anyway, you'll be too busy to miss me! You'll be reading and learning new things all the time! Doesn't that sound exciting?"****

Twilight couldn't help but smile at that, nodding enthusiastically before trailing off into a yawn, her eyelids drooping. **"**_That's my cue,"_thought Cadance. The alicorn leaned over and kissed the filly on the forehead, before slowly backing out of the room. "Good night, my little Sparkle. Sweet dreams."****

**"**Good night Cadance."****

**…******

After a time Cadance's resolve crumbled and, unable to help herself, she sneaked back upstairs, certain that by now Twilight would be asleep. Hovering just above the floor, she slowly opened the door to the filly's bedroom, wary of the squeaky hinge. Twilight rested fitfully inside, Smarty Pants held close. Lightly touching down, Cadance leaned against the doorframe and reminisced about the time she had spent with her little Sparkle.****

Eventually, she heard the lock click downstairs, and knew that the night had to end. With a heavy sigh, she gently shut the door and backed away, floating down the stairs. "Night? Twilight? You two are home earl-"****

**"**Oh, Cadance! I didn't know you'd still be here." The door just clicking shut behind him, Shining Armor walked into the hallway, breathing heavily with sweat dotting his flank. Cadance glided over and hugged him, beaming.****

**"**Shining, it's so good to see you! It's been so long!"****

He laughed softly, mindful of Twilight upstairs, as he hugged her back. "I suppose it has. I'm sorry Cadance, I've just been so busy with all my training! Did you hear the news?"****

The alicorn pulled back, still smiling. "Are you kidding? It was all Twilight talked about for the first half hour after I got here. Congratulations, _Cadet_Shining Armor!"****

The stallion laughed, blushing lightly. "Thanks! That entrance exam was brutal. Now I know how Twilight felt when she got into Celestia's academy... And I don't think Sergeant Hard Flank is as nice as the Princess."****

The two ponies shared a laugh, smiling at each other as it died down. Shining looked away, his blush deepening as he cleared his throat. "I know you mean the world to Twilight, but I'll miss you too Cadance."****

Cadance's face fell at that, realisation crashing over her. She would barely see Shining Armor at all anymore. the realisation that she would barely see Shining Armor at all anymore crashing over her. With her own duties increasing every day, and him going off to join the Canterlot Guard, their free time would be almost non-existent, let alone compatible. She lunged forward, wrapping her forelegs around his neck, and felt a surge of affection for the stallion as without hesitation his foreleg wound tightly around her. The alicorn began crying into Shining's mane, not moving as his back legs bent and sat down, and his other hoof came up around her as well. "I'll miss you too, Shiney..." she whispered.****

He stiffened. Cadance hadn't called him that in years. Shining had known her since they were both young enough to need foalsitters themselves; Twilight had actually gotten his nickname from Cadance! As they grew older, parts of their foalhood had been left behind, and Shining thought that the mare's nickname for him had been one of them. Apparently she had never really let her Shiney go. He took a deep, shuddering breath, desperately trying not to cry. He was a stallion, and a Guard Cadet besides. He was not going to cry. Another shuddering breath.****

Time passed as they clasped each other, Cadance slowly calming down, Shining trying to be strong for her despite the glistening in his eyes. Eventually both ponies brought their emotions back under control, but the pair were still loathe to let go. The clock chimed the hour in the hall, making Cadance start. It was quite late.****

Shining felt her grip slacken infinitesimally, and knew what was coming.****

**"**I should probably be heading h-"****

**"**-Would you like a cup of cocoa?"****

**…******

A short while later found the pair sitting across from each other in the cozy house's kitchen, laughing over the steaming mugs in front of them. Cadance giggled at the story Shining was telling.****

**"**So," said the stallion with a chuckle, "we all stand there, we're absolutely starving from the fast as they parade this feast past us, and suddenly there's this noise down the end of the line. This one pegasus just can't take it, he said something about his metabolism, and he lunges forward and dives into this apple pie. Hard Flank has him removed from the room, and he just doesn't shut up the whole time! Saying that it was worth it, that he'd 'do anything for a delicious pie'. I think I heard him say something about joining the air force as they took him out. It was easily the funniest thing that's happened so far, and that's including when we found out Photo Finish wanted Hard Flank for a photo shoot."****

Cadance sputtered into her glass as she listened, her mane bobbing in its ponytail as she failed to contain her mirth. She'd started wearing it this way years ago, after Shining made a comment about another filly they knew who always wore her hair up. Her eyes regarded the stallion before her as he excused himself to get another mug. He wasn't perfect, Cadance had yet to meet a pony that was, but he was certainly... something. That was the best she could ever say, and she'd thought long and hard about it. Shining was... something. She heaved a sigh, and immediately realised like one of those airheaded court sycophants that followed around some of the more influential stallions, but she simply didn't care. **"**_Shiney... when did you stop being my friend and become my something?"_****

**"**Hello, Equestria to Cadance?"****

The alicorn's head slipped out of her hooves as she jumped, barely catching herself from banging her chin on the table. She blushed crimson. "Sorry, what did you say Shining?"****

**"**I asked what you're up to these days. It's been so long... I really wish we could spend more time together." Her heart skipped a beat. Didn't he know what effect his words could have? "The last time I saw you was at that silly movie we went and saw. Remember?"****

Oh, she remembered all right. They had both had a free evening, so they spent some time playing with Twilight, and had gone out once the filly had been put to bed. The movie had been stupid, but there had been a couple of frights in it. Nothing scary, just startling. And she had leaped, quite literally, at the opportunity to hang on to Shining's hoof. His foreleg going around her and holding her close had just been a bonus. On impulse, she reached across the kitchen table and rested a hoof on his. Her wings quivered with tension, but her voice was steady. "That was a great night. I don't think I'll ever forget it."****

Shining looked at her, quirking a brow. "Cadance, we were watching the same movie right? It was terrible!"****

Her smile broadened. "I know."****

The stallion cocked his head at her curiously. Cadance just kept smiling at him; he could be a little slow sometimes, she found most stallions could be, but that didn't change the fact he was her... something. Finally his eyes lit up with recognition, and his gaze flashed to her hoof, still resting atop his. He looked away and cleared his throat, his ears flicking back and forth, but he didn't budge an inch.****

The emboldened mare suddenly grew nervous, remembering how that night ended. Against her will, her hoof struggled to pull safely back to her body, but she wasn't going to let the traitorous appendage out of Shining's grip for a second. "You were such a gentlecolt that night." Shining looked back to her, his cheeks still flushed, and she simply had to look away, or get herself lost in that crystalline gaze. "Remember... remember when..." She took a deep breath, her body fighting her tooth and nail. _Force it out you foal! Just say it! He's right there!_Her wings half-unfurled, adding to her nerves. He probably thought she wanted to fly away! Her tail swished back and forth, lashing against the floor. Her hoof started to quiver.****

Shining rested his other hoof atop hers, and gently rubbed it back and forth. She stopped quivering, took a deep breath, and all her tension melted away. Celestia, he was something. She looked up, and fancied she could see herself reflected in those warm eyes. He knew she was nervous, even scared. He always knew. And with the simplest of gestures, he always brought her calm. A hug. Holding hooves. A smile. His lips quirked as he grinned at her, as if he knew what she was trying to say, and it was all she could do not to giggle at how silly he was sometimes. It was ease itself to ask, "Remember when you walked me home?"****

Shining's eyes widened at that, the steaming mugs of cocoa sitting to the side, forgotten. But he could never forget that. That night with Cadance... The movie had kind of sucked, even if it had given him an excuse to be close to her, but that walk home had been magical. The stars had been out, the moon shining in the sky, the streets lit up with everypony's Hearth's Warming Eve lights. Canterlot had glowed like a jewel that winter. Even the cold had its benefits; though their breath had misted before them, Shining and Cadance had walked shoulder-to-flank all night. And the closer they got to the mare's house, the slower their hooves had moved, doing anything they could short of turning around to make the night last longer. Cadance abandoned even that pretense as they reached her street, simply slowing to a halt and looking anywhere but at her house and Shining Armor.****

The two had stood there, still as the winter snow, as they spoke wordlessly. Cadance, still leaning against Shining, had taken a deep steadying breath, trying to let the evening go, and Shining had pushed right back against her, almost fiercely, his desire to remain with her even a little while longer almost palpable. Foregoing subtlety, she had draped her wing across him, and tucked her head underneath his. Lowering his muzzle, the stallion had gently moved his chin back and forth in her mane. She had felt his breath tickle her ears. But though it felt like it, time could not be stopped. The Canterlot clock tolled in the background, and the young ponies lurched into an awkward shuffle, unwilling to disengage even for a second.****

They approached Cadance's house, they opened her gate, they neared her door. And they went no further. Wrapped in each other's warmth, they were completely powerless to separate. Their magic began reacting unconsciously to the feelings rushing through each of them, feeding off the emotion and proximity of the other pony. Shining's horn pulsed magenta as his magic subtly weaved a shield around the pair, silencing the night around them, taking the bite out of the cold. Cadance's magic reacted to Shining's, her own horn lighting up blue as her special brand of magic filled the bubble around them with warmth and care.****

Reluctantly, the two separated, halting as their gazes met. They inched closer. And closer still. Shining tilted his head to the side. Cadance closed her eyes.****

Shining's lips pressed against her cheek as he kissed her, bringing a gasp to her lips. She had been expecting something different but this... This was something. She became hyper aware of the stallion before her, his warmth, his closeness, his own unique scent, and especially the warm firmness of his lips against her cheek. As Shining pulled back, she opened her eyes and raised her hoof, touching her face in stunned amazement. Shining's cheeks glowed like the setting sun, but his eyes were warm and his smile was real as he rested his forehead against hers. The sounds and sights of the night began to coalesce back into existence around them.****

**"**Good night, Cadance," he had whispered.****

**"**Good night, Shining." Her voice trembled. She threw as much emotion as she could muster into those three words, all her nerves and her excitement bundled together, a silent message that they received from each other all too clearly.****

Moving as if carrying all of Equestria on his shoulders, Shining had backed away from her, only turning to open the gate behind him. She stood on the porch, unable to shift her gaze from the stallion backing away from her, filled with feelings she couldn't even begin to describe. Celestia had once linked her magic with Cadance's, to show the younger alicorn what it was like to handle the sun, and she had tingled as if filled with the glorious, golden essence of the sun itself, a paragon of light and hope and goodness. Being filled with the might of Celestia, the radiance of a star, the power that had watched over Equestria since time immemorial, had not been half as intense as this. Shining turned often to look back at her over his shoulder, and she didn't move until he disappeared around the corner and out of sight. And not for some time after that, either.****

Now, sitting in his kitchen across from the mare he'd known since foalhood, filled with the memories and feelings he'd felt for her on that magical night, Shining Armor found himself absolutely speechless. What could he possibly say to describe that night and how he felt for this mare that would not seem like a breeze to describe a hurricane?****

**"**You're right," he said absently, eyes still distant.****

Cadance tilted her head. "About what?"****

Blinking, Shining seemed surprised as he realised he had spoken. The stallion couldn't quite recall what he had said, but somehow knew what to say next. "That _was_a great night. I know I'll never forget it."****

He expected Cadance to giggle at his remark, serious as he had been, but if anything her face grew quite intense, her gaze probing him almost searchingly. She abruptly stood up. Fearing he had upset her, Shining softly said, "Cadance?" She approached him, coming around the table, her eyes blazing. "Cadance, what's wrong?" He stood as well. "Cadance, I-"****

**"**Shhhh..." She raised a hoof and pressed it to his lips, silencing him, before running it across his cheek. Shining stared at her in stunned silence, unable to think, unable to breathe. Her eyes, those soulful, clear eyes, filled with wonder and mischief, hopes and dreams, threatened to pull him into their depths. His breath hitched, and suddenly everything fell into place. His entire being aligned.****

**"**Cadance..." Shining Armor leant in, his intention clear.****

Tilting her head up, Cadance closed her eyes. "Shining..."****

The front door latch clicked.****

**…******

Night Light and Twilight Velvet were not in the least stupid, and it became clear to them immediately that they had interrupted a private moment between the younger mare and stallion. Saying a brief but warm hello to Cadance, Twilight complained of a headache brought on by the opera, and quickly headed upstairs. Night followed on her heels, joking that after all these years she couldn't possibly fall asleep without his snoring. The stallion began making his way up the staircase, tossing back over his shoulder, "Oh, and Shining, it's very dark out there tonight, and you never know what some ponies might do. Would you please walk Cadance home?" Shining never saw the knowing glint in his father's eye.****

So the night found the two ponies walking the streets of Canterlot once more. It was not winter; no twinkling lights decorated every balcony, no snow reflected the moonlight in a thousand directions. No silly movie had laughter bubbling on their lips. Each pony couldn't have cared less. Their companion made the evening glow.****

For the first couple of blocks, the two walked as normal, close-but-not-too-close, keeping a companionable silence. They came across a puddle gathered in the gutter, and Shining stepped down into it, reaching back and offering her a hoof with a smile. She couldn't help but giggle at that; they could have taken two steps and gone around it, but the stallion insisted on being chivalrous. Or goofy. As his smile widened, she decided on goofy.****

Bending her legs, Cadance leapt into the air, beating her wings once to take a flying leap over Shining. She landed gently on the other side of the puddle, her coat just brushing his. Her hooves barely made a sound on the cobblestones. Shaking his head in amusement, the pair trotted off once more.****

Pressed together, shoulder-to-flank.****

**…******

Cadance's street came all too quickly. The pair slowed down, this time managing to avoid stopping all together. But desperation took hold. Cadance's wing settled across Shining's back. Shining lowered his head and brushed his cheek against hers. His breath rushing over her ears reminded her of that night, and she shivered. Misreading her, Shining pressed closer, all but pushing her over. She made no move to move away: she pushed back just as hard.****

One eternal instant later, the pair were standing before Cadance's door, still wrapped in each other's embrace. This was it. How long until they would see each other again? Neither had realised just how difficult this would be. Even though Cadance had already said goodbye to Twilight, this just didn't compare. It wasn't that she felt more for one than the other, they were just two entirely different things and she found herself ill prepared for either.****

**"**_You may be my little Sparkle, Twilight... But Shining will always be my something."_****

Unbeknownst to both of them, Cadance's horn subtly lit, and from it emanated forth two halves of a heart. They whirled around the mare and stallion, before finally meeting in the middle, and becoming whole. Cadance's eyes shot open. She knew. She finally knew. All these years of never being able to figure it out, never quite knowing... and now it was all so obvious.****

**"**_He's not my something..."_****

**"**Goodbye, Cadance..." The stallion's voice shook, and Cadance felt something warm splatter against the top of her head. She couldn't stand it any longer.****

Backing out from under him, the mare took his head in both hooves, and brought his head down, pressing her forehead against his. "Until next time... My knight in Shining Armor..."****

Locked in the passion and emotion of the moment, Shining didn't spare the term a second thought. He'd been called such before, it was inevitable, but coming from her it was something entirely different, something powerful and meaningful, and it touched him at the core of his being. His brain barely registered Cadance's words before she lunged forward and kissed him.****

Sound dimmed. Light faded. The night stilled. This was magic of a kind the two had never encountered, and it was glorious. They stood locked in a simple embrace, lips pressed together, hooves slowly raising to hold the pony before them. Cadance's wings unconsciously wrapped around Shining as the stallion stroked her mane, completely lost, hopelessly adrift in a sea of emotion, of fond reminiscence, of the culmination of countless wonderings, of loss... of Love.****

The night slowly returned around them, the light of the stars and the sounds of the city lost to the two young ponies. They slowly pulled apart, finding themselves reflected in the gaze of the other. Leaning into Shining's embrace once more, Cadance sobbed into his mane.****

**"**I don't care how busy I am... I don't care if I have to take over the sun and the moon and rule Equestria for a thousand years. I'm going to see you if I have to go through Celestia herself to get to you. And you've got to see me!" She looked up at him through watering eyes, beating a hoof against his chest. "I'm a Princess! You've got to obey me, and I order you to have the time to see me!" She hiccoughed.****

Shining smiled, running a hoof over her cheek, gently brushing away her tears.****

**"**As you command..."****

He slid his hooves around her, and pulled her closer, tilting his head and closing his eyes.****

**"**My _Princess..._**"******

**…**...****

Thank you, for getting this far. I sincerely hope you enjoyed the reading of this as much as I did the writing. It's been some time since something has moved me to action this quickly, but I found the idea of the foalsitter and the big brother just too entrancing to pass up. Please let me know what you think.****

And thank you very much to my awesome pre-readers for this one, Moonstone, Ominous Brony, and Oh You Foal! Still sharp after your hiatus gentlecolts! And a special guest pre-reader for this one-off, Baron Von Clop of Ponychan! Thank you for your patience and persistence.****

Last but certainly not least, a massive thank you to IraeCoal for the awesome cover art! Go check out her work over on deviantART!


End file.
